<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What, no diamonds? Suck a cock! by PrettyBoyTom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071518">What, no diamonds? Suck a cock!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyTom/pseuds/PrettyBoyTom'>PrettyBoyTom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mianite - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ianite look away, Implied Sexual Content, Jordan is also thirsty, M/M, Mianite season none, Realm of Mianite, Tom is thirsty, slight crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:59:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyTom/pseuds/PrettyBoyTom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to Karl burning down his enchantment room, Tom is once again out of diamonds. In a spur of genius, he thinks he can just 'borrow' some of Jordan's, but the captain has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Cassell/Jordan Maron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What, no diamonds? Suck a cock!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In Minecraft, everyone is the same height. Trust me. I know things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“KYLE!”<br/>
The zombie yells after the perpetrator as he rows back to his island. Tom hadn’t been paying
attention for a second and of course the annoyance known as Lrakinitis took advantage of
that. </p><p>After what felt like hours of cleaning ash off of all his belongings, Tom was able to take note
of today’s damage. Kyle had once more decided to enjoy the wonderous item that is flint and
steel and this time he targeted Tom’s enchantment room. The whole place burned down, no
bookshelf was left intact and even the enchantment table itself was damaged to the point
where repair was no longer an option. To top the whole ordeal off, the chest that he kept his
diamonds in also burned down and not a single one of his diamonds survived. That is one
expensive prank.</p><p>“KYLE! You burned all of me diamonds! You wanker!” He yells into the main communicator
channel.</p><p>“HEhehahahahaHAHA!”</p><p>“I have NOTHING left! You’ve taken everything from me.” With an exaggerated sad tone
and pouty face the other Dianitee can’t see, Tom tries to get some pity from the other.</p><p>But all he hears is a muffled laugh. “It issss what it issss!” With an audible click Karl ends the
conversation.</p><p>“Me armour’s almost broken, I have no diamonds nor an enchanting room, and it’s almost
night time. This is how I die!” Tom thinks out loud to himself. He walks to his chest room to
check if he maybe left some diamonds in there, but alas, no luck. With a sigh he sits down on
his bed. Every damn time he has something going, Karl decides to fuck him over. At least he
is on good terms with Jordan. For now. </p><p>“That’s it! I can just ‘borrow’ some of Sparklez’s diamonds!”</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>As sneaky as one can be in a chunky wooden boat, Tom makes his way over to Jordan’s
island, Islanite. “Don’t mind me, I am just a nice zombie who is going to just ‘borrow’ some
of Jordan’s diamonds, sssshhh” He whispers to the turtles on Jordan’s doorstep. </p><p>No matter how quiet one can be, the sharp clack of the pressure plates opening the doors is a
dead give away of someone entering your house. Jordan, who is just minding his own
business, making plans for his shrine to Ianite, is rudely interrupted by this very sound. With a
sigh the captain gets up and looks down his staircase, seeing a zombie man sneak around,
rummaging through his chests, and taking some diamonds.</p><p>Jordan clears his throat. “Well hello there."</p><p>“OH MY GODS Jardon, you scared me. I did not think you were here, oh my gods.”</p><p>“That I can see, what are you doing there, looking in my chests,” he folds his arms, sleeves
pulling tout over his muscular arms, “taking my diamonds.”</p><p>Grinning, Tom hides the diamonds behind his back. “<i>Pardon me</i>, Jordan, I would never do
such a thing! Pfft, what? Noooo.” he answers in the guiltiest tone known to man. Jordan gives
him a stern look. “Ok well maybe I was going to borrow them because Kyle burned me
enchantment room down and that included my chest with all me diamonds.” Tom makes the
best sad pouty face he can in the hopes that Jordan will show him some mercy. </p><p>Jordan unfolds his arms and walks down the stairs, stopping on the final step. “Why do you
guys always end up coming to me!?” he sighs and shakes his head. </p><p>“Please? Please Jordan, I need them!” </p><p>“Well, Thomas, you have ‘borrowed’ a lot of my stuff already,” the captain comments, “I
think I want some upfront payment to be honest. You owe me your life at this point.”</p><p>Tom thinks for a second before a twisted interpretation of the captain’s comment hits him,
and he gets an idea. A quite clever one, if you’d ask him “So you’re saying, I can pay you…
with me?” He smirks.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Tom’s reaction is not what Jordan expected to get from him, although it is not
unwelcome. Not that Jordan would ever admit that. Flustered, Jordan responds. “That is…
what does that even mean?”</p><p>Tom takes a step forwards towards Jordan. “Looks like you know what I mean.” </p><p>It takes Jordan barely a second to collect himself. He prays to whichever god may listen for
even the slightest bit of strength, hoping that god isn’t Ianite. “Sounds like we have a deal
then.” He says, looking Tom up and down before looking the other man in the eyes with a
smug smile.</p><p>Now it Tom’s turn to be shocked. This is not the reaction he was expecting to get, but hell,
why would he complain? Jordan is easily the most attractive man he knows, and he’s seen
Dianite in all his godly glory. Tom slowly nods, but makes no further move, so the captain
takes the reins. Jordan tips up Tom’s chin. “So, pretty boy, why don’t we discuss the details
upstairs, hmm?”</p><p>Tom lets himself be lead up the stairs, following the captain. Clearly, Jordan had upgraded
since Tom last visited. He was lead into a newly renovated bedroom, the Feng Shui was
overwhelming. The light of the sun sinking under the horizon set the mood, tension hanging
heavy in the air.</p><p>Jordan lets Tom look around for a moment, perhaps to have him get used to his surroundings,
or to keep him on edge a little longer. Probably both. “So, you have no diamonds?” He rests
both his hands on Tom’s hips and moves him backwards, towards the bed. Tom nods and
weakly murmurs “uhu.” His head is swimming with thoughts, none even a little
comprehensive or anything but thirsty, and clearly the other knows. Jordan leans in and
whispers in his ear, “How about you blow me, and maybe after I can blow your mind.”</p><p>“P-please.”</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>The next day Tom was attempting to mind his own business, fixing the damage caused by the
fire the day before. Jordan has been so kind to give him some spare leather as well as the
diamonds he needed.</p><p>“Looks like you’re doing pretty well for yourself still.” Lrakinitis has the nerve to show up
just as Tom was putting the finishing touch to his revived enchanting room. “Didn’t you lose
all your diamonds?”</p><p>Unamused, the zombie man turned to face Karl. “Jordan uhh gave me some.”</p><p>“Oh he gave them to you?” With a cheeky smile on his face, Karl sat down on one of the
newly placed bookshelves. “I don’t remember the captain ever giving things away for
nothing.”</p><p>“Well I asked him nicely, you know Kyle, kindness goes a long way.” With annoyance in his
voice but a blush on his face, Tom tried to get back at finishing his work.

“Is that so, eh?”</p><p>“Yup. Now can you leave?”</p><p>Chuckling, Karl gets up and walks to his boat. “You might want to be a little quieter next time,
though.”</p><p>“KYLE!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>